Unlikely
by Midnyt
Summary: Unlikely.  un-līk′lē  adj. 1. Not likely; improbable. 2. Likely to fail. Well, Mr. Webster, you have /no/ idea what unlikely is. Bad summery, please read. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I am starting this author's note with this: I AM NOT STOPPING /The Prince's Theif/ it's on hold while I re-write all the chapters my computer deleted. So this is just my new story to keep you (and my imagination) at bay.**_

_**I am not responsible for any bodily injury, emotional trauma etc. that you may experience in reading this prologue.**_

_Summery: Unlikely. (un-līk__**′**__lē) adj. 1. Not likely; improbable. 2. Likely to fail. Well, Mr. Webster, you have /no/ idea what unlikely is._

_Rough vegetation pulled at her clothes and marred her skin. Blood dripped from her skin to the thick wooded ground, the eerie silence surrounded her as the thick trunks of towering woods. Exhaustion takes its toll as her weakening muscles bring her to her knees, falling in a heap on the forest floor guarded by the strong stance and fierce posture of the trees enclosing her frail, spent form from the harsh world that threatens her._

_She's slipping, slipping into unconsciousness. Slipping into another world. A world that won't hurt her. A world that won't try to change the unchangeable. A new world. A better world. A world of truth. A world of fantasy; reality. Lies and faith. She is untouchable there. She is safe. Slipping into a world of pure darkness._

_T__**HIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL BE THIS SHORT. And that is because it's a prologue. So bare with me and chapter one will be up later today/early tomorrow morning. (which is the same for me as I savor the last week of summer DX)**_

_**Anyway, reviews make the world go round and keeps me from exploding as my only current source of entertainment is the first five seasons of /Bones/ that I found on Netflix. (I love Bones**_**) so help me avoid thinking of my impending doom—school. Say something funny in a review and I will warship at your feet. *bows deeply* well I have to finish chapter one so I leave you with this blue button. Click it and magic will happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why did Fanfiction underline the last chapter? Anyone know?**

Max loved this feeling, coasting through the skies—the comforting sound of Nudge's babble and the familiar feeling of Fang's gaze on her only intensified this. They were safe—for the moment.

It was almost unconsciously that she swept the area around, above and below with her raptor vision. They were coasting over a long expanse of woods. There was a town about fifty kilometers from their current location and they approached at a swift pace.

Nudge had been complaining about her food related needs, while Max knew that the Flock could continue flying quite a ways without stopping for food, but just as she knew that, she knew also that they were safe, they had money and there was no reason for them to starve themselves just because they have an over-paranoid leader.

Sighing, Max angled the tips over her wings downward, the rest of the flock mimicked the action so that they all landed in a small clearing—so small in fact, that several flock members were moved to the thick vegetation to make enough room for the others to land.

Apparently this still didn't have enough room because Angel landed right in Max's arms. While Max laughed at this, she hadn't been expecting the action and she stumbled back, tripping over a…body?

"What was that?" Max mumbled as she stood and rubbed her sore back. She looked behind her to see a small figure, curled into a ball and bleeding into the dirt and leaves beneath her.

"Oh no." Max muttered, "This is certainly not good." Max was not heartless, but she had seen her fair share of dead bodies, this was nothing new. "Fang! There's a bit of a problem over here.."

Fang walked to Max's side, "Is she dead?" Although Fang murmured these words into Max's ear, there was a collective gasp from the rest of the flock.

Iggy pushed his way past Max and Fang to lean over the small girl's form. "I'll check." He said this as an afterthought as his skilled hands were already brushing across the girl's frail body. He brought his fingers to her neck in an effort to feel her pulse, which he did, but that wasn't all.

Iggy didn't move his hands as her asked anyone who'd listen for bandages. Gazzy bolted to Fang's discarded pack and tore a spare shirt before throwing it at Iggy who caught it with a crimson hand.

He pressed half the material to her wound, the other half he used to secure the bandages in place. "Come on, come on…" Iggy spoke under his breath as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Iggy, is she okay?" Nudge asked, her eyes glued to the pool of blood the girl was laying in.

"I don't know," His frustration was taking it's toll as he yelled, "I don't know!"

Angel slowly closed her eyes and concentrated, "She's screaming."

**Yes, yes, you're all upset that it isn't a fax story, well deal with it! I just finished the last episode of Bones and the next one wont be out till November, this is a sad thing.**


End file.
